


FF15同人－尼诺：咖啡店外

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 一个偶遇的小小日常。彼此的休闲时间。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 1





	FF15同人－尼诺：咖啡店外

当两个人意外碰上视线后，认出对方的第一时间就都不约而同的发出一声“啊”，并且愣在了原地。

“诺克提斯王子…”  
加拉德出身的青年禁不住嘀咕了一句，他的惊异很难遮掩的摆在蓝灰色的眼睛里，后背随着职业习惯不由自主的挺直。  
但是这仍不能让他逃脱手里捏着咖啡外带纸杯，翘着只腿靠在店外墙边上长椅里的事实，而且身穿皮夹克，V领衫。

诺克提斯瞄了眼两侧，所幸随着秋季天气转凉，坐在外面的人变少了，应该没人听到他的称呼，所以也没有目光聚集过来。  
他人穿着运动夹克，拉锁拉得很高，几乎碰到下巴。头上也戴着棒球帽，帽子上面还套着运动夹克的兜帽，就露出个脸，却也被特意压低的帽檐半遮住刘海。

尼克斯认为王子是在故意减弱存在感，为不让自己的脸会被认出来才这样穿的。好在这位王子平日被媒体捕捉的机会很少，谁也不回想到他能出现在这不起眼的地方，所以都没更多关注。  
不过尼克斯还是第一眼就认出来对方。若是在这么近距离下还分不出来自己的王子，他大概就要失业了。

“尼克斯？”诺克提斯很快走过去，上下打量了一番还没来得及起身就被自己挡在椅子前的王者之剑精英，衬着眼前这张熟悉的脸多看了看他的着装，“你今天休假吗？”

诺克提斯认识尼克斯并不意外，因为曾经尼克斯也当过几次他的护卫，在外出时陪同和巡逻。  
雷吉斯对尼克斯很中意，诺克提斯曾在旧报纸上见过授勋日他们同框的照片。所以雷吉斯也会愿意把尼克斯安排在小王子的保镖位置，工作都是推荐的。

总而言之，他们俩还算熟。

“是轮班间歇，”尼克斯放弃在这个大庭广众下对王子慎重其事的行礼，因为他知道眼前这个王子多讨厌那样。  
“一会晚班负责巡逻王宫。”

诺克提斯闻言并没说什么，只是点点头算是接受了答复，并且咬住吸管吸了口应季推出的限定口味星冰乐饮品。  
过了半晌，就在尼克斯思考要不要先开口时，诺克提斯却摸出手机扫了眼时间，随后眼睛扫了眼街上又回到了尼克斯的方向。  
“夜班的话，你现在不回去再多睡会吗？”  
深知王子嗜睡情况的尼克斯听后颇为好笑，好在他忍住逗对方几句的失礼想法，一本正经的摆摆手，“已经足够了，而且刚吃了饭。”  
以这个时间来看，到底因该算是迟来的午饭还是提前的晚饭呢？谁也没问。

“我可以坐这吗？”  
大概是不习惯冲着尼克斯以这种居高临下的角度对话，诺克提斯选择弯下腰稍微拉紧他们之间视线的高度差，随后指了指长椅的另一半。

既然刚才的话语被强行画了句号，尼克斯也不打算继续。他也没理由不跟王子分享一张公共长椅，所以只能点头，表现的欢迎并且放松。  
“轻便。”

若不是国王和科尔他们对于尼克斯能力的信任，他这种身份一辈子都不可能和王子有机会并排坐在一起。  
上一次是什么时候？似乎是临时被安排护送王子去城外，他作为贴身护卫坐在诺克提斯的旁边，全程警戒着窗外。  
他们俩一向交流不多。那次全程对话也就不超过十句。其中八句是关于安全的，两句是关于时间的。

咖啡店门外拐角的小道下，砖红色的墙壁配合着秋意，前方路旁的树叶已经从绿变红，红中夹着金，两种颜色别致的交错，仿佛是张水彩画。  
树枝斑驳的影子被下午的阳光刻画在墙壁上，也打在了长椅上两人的身上。风一吹，摇晃的声响就会蜂拥而至，掩盖掉一旁大路上行驶的汽车声，却藏不住路边人们闲聊的谈话声。  
没人会留心他们。他们不过是坐在有名连锁店旁喝着饮料的普通人。一个高一个矮，可能是朋友，可能是兄弟，但谁也不猜出他们实则是藏匿在秋叶倒影角落中的王子和士兵。

“您又是来做什么的？”  
自己被问了，尼克斯也不得不问问诺克提斯。  
再说了，如果王子遇到危险，自己所知道的信息就极其重要。  
“和朋友有约，”诺克提斯诚实的回答，用吸管搅动着杯子里的奶油和沙冰，磨的沙沙响，“但我来早了，所以在等他。”

看来他并不是无聊才要了半张椅子坐下，而是真的在等人。  
尼克斯知道诺克提斯在外面有了自己的公寓，上着普通的学校，也会交普通的平民朋友——这些是过去尼克斯听都没听说过的可能性——他的确还挺好奇诺克提斯在普通朋友眼里的普通模样。

“您这样说不定会被认出来，”尼克斯歪了歪头，冲矮自己一截的男孩低语，顺势捏着杯子的手扫了下眼前的街道，表达自己的想法。  
毕竟这里可是人们很常去的连锁咖啡店，还在热闹的商业街边，人来人往，就连现在拐角那头进出店门的客人也络绎不绝。

诺克提斯听完却不为所动，像是习惯这样生活在人群里。反而他来了个小反击，抽出吸管没形象的舔了舔粘着的奶油，随后把吸管又插回到外带盖子里，发出塑料之间刺耳的闷响，自己则像只小猫一样眨眨眼，也歪过头凑近尼克斯的耳边嘀咕了一句，“不是有你帮我挡着呢吗？”

尼克斯无话可说，这位王子真会给自己出难题。但他干脆就接受了，摆正身子投降一样和男孩拉开距离，往另一侧靠去，胳膊肘支在长椅扶手上，“您真会给我增加工作量。”  
诺克提斯咯咯乐了两声，从夹克口下里掏出印有这家店标志的手工饼干包装，挤出一颗举到了尼克斯跟前。  
“我可以给你补偿。”  
“您不该学会贿赂，”尼克斯话是这么讲的，却还是难以拒绝来自王子的好意，便抽出来了一颗。  
诺克提斯见此也多少满意，藏起欣喜酝酿后的害羞，也挤出一颗叼入口中。

秋风吹过，卷起都市才会带有的气息，揉动过树梢上自然泛光的枝叶。  
摇曳的影子把细腻的光斑密密麻麻的印满两人并排坐在一起的身影上。如同拼凑的彩图被摆在光影双色的红砖墙下，化作街道拐角一侧不起眼的画作，融入到王城内树荫后的平静里。

王子交叠着双脚，两手握着冰饮杯，闲来无事的用拇指将冷饮塑料杯外侧形成的水珠反复擦拭。  
而他身旁垂有发辫的加拉德青年则前倾身子，双肘各搭在大腿上，垂下的手腕扣着纸杯便，无意识的把热饮杯内已经不烫的半杯咖啡摇动了两下。

时间流逝，却没有更多对话在两人之间形成。  
下午的时光把车流声还有人们行走对话的声音编织起来，铺盖在王子和士兵的肩头，但并不会把他们隔阂开。反而裹住他们，将他们紧紧连在在一起。  
尼克斯用自己的身躯遮挡着瘫靠在身旁的小王子，一心一意的留在长椅上等待着对方朋友抵达。  
他口中还留有手工饼干的香甜，以及一股股从杯子里飘发出的咖啡味，合在一起仍是一个惬意到叫他意外的休息时光。  
只不过在这个再怎么普通不过的工作间歇，他却陪伴着一国的王子，而对方此日留给他的印象只不过是休息日端着冷饮等着朋友来的年轻学生。

忽然手机嗡嗡响了两声，诺克提斯手速很快的划开屏幕，并且同时抬起头看向马路对面。尼克斯跟着一起望去，一名有着金发和雀斑男孩正在冲他们招手，很快便跟着过马路的人群跨过斑马线。  
看来朋友到了，尼克斯直起腰也一副打算做道别的打算。更何况他发现那个学生发现他坐在诺克提斯身边后露出了诧异的表情，还有些尴尬的收起胳膊，叫尼克斯无奈又好笑。

“谢啦，叫你陪我。”诺克提斯立刻站起身，先一步冲尼克斯点了点头。  
然而尼克斯可不记得自己对方有叫自己陪着，留下来守着王子是他的自愿，而王子只不过切好和朋友也好的地点也是这家咖啡店所以才坐在了他的身旁。  
没什么值得道谢的。  
可是诺克提斯还是害羞的道了谢，并且红着耳朵还解释了一下道谢的理由——尼克斯发现了路西斯王子可爱的一面。

刚跨出一步要走，诺克提斯却又停下动作转头折回。只见他从口袋里摸出那一小包饼干抛了过来，弄的这位士兵都不敢用力抓住袋子，单手小心的碰在了胸口前。  
“给你，”诺克提斯的话简短得如同切断似的，很好笑，“这可不是贿赂。”  
实则他隐瞒了半句，比如这个是一个小小的谢礼罢了。  
但也只是没吃完的手工饼干，或许就是因为这点他很介意，所以才没说出来。  
诺克提斯也会好面子。

不等王者之剑的男子说些什么，诺克提斯已经转身小跑几步找去朋友。  
从树荫的影子和闪烁摇曳的光斑下脱离的年轻王子，在直射的秋季阳光下变得更加朝气。他不自觉的对朋友流露出的笑容和轻松，像是起飞的鸟儿，轻盈而鲜活，蹭亮了尼克斯的眼睛。

“那个是谁？”  
尼克斯捕捉得到那个金发男孩的问题，而他只是坐在原处不动声色的竖起耳朵，瞄着那一侧假装喝咖啡。  
“是王者之剑的成员。”  
“哎——！好酷？！”即使不敢真的在这种地方叫出来，但金发男孩压制的声音根本控制不了，兴奋和崇拜都写在脸上，甚至无法因为不好意思而不看这里，眼神迅速瞄了好几遍。  
“我可以去拍照吗？”  
“不行——”诺克提斯像是慌了一样狠狠的打住对方的想法，抬手抓住那人的胳膊给拽去别的方向，强行拉离这个地方。远处还能听到一句他的话。  
“很尴尬啊，才不要！”

若说的话尼克斯这回是要谢谢诺克提斯的，他可不知道这种时候怎么面对镜头。  
再次垂下头，尼克斯在空出一半的长椅上重新回到了一个人。只不过他用两根手指夹起一块饼干，于工作前最后几分钟的休息中慢慢享用起来。


End file.
